In general, an automated teller machine (“ATM”) is provided to enable a user to perform financial transactions for user's financial accounts, such as deposits, withdrawals and transfers. Hereinafter, there will be described the deposits that a user distributively deposits money in his/her accounts, among aforementioned transactions.
The user selects any one account among a plurality of his/her accounts. The user enters an amount to be deposited in the selected account. To this end, the ATM displays each of the plurality of accounts on a display, provides an interface which allows the user to select one account among the plurality of accounts and provides an interface which allows the user to input an amount to be deposited in the selected account. Further, the ATM displays a balance that is an amount obtained by subtracting the amount already assigned to be deposited in the selected account from a total amount that the user would deposit.
In this case, for in a conventional ATM, the interface for the user's selection of an account, the interface for the user's input of an amount and the interface for displaying the balance are composed of just text. Thus, there is a need for an ATM providing a more intuitive interface.